Juntos
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: Ellos estarían juntos, de una forma u otra. Oneshot


**Bueno este fic lo tengo en la categoría de Bleach, lo arregle un poco, solo un poco y ahora lo subo aquí, no me convence, pero me interesa su opinión, para pulirme**

**Letra cursiva es el pasado**

**Kishi es dueño y señor de todos los personajes - amen - y si, los tildes me los comí porque tenía hambre :)**

* * *

Esta noche volvería a tomarla, de mil y una formas, disfrutaría de su piel tersa y delicada, se embriagaría solo de su sabor. Se excitaba de solo pensar en cómo se deleitaría con su cuerpo, en como recorrería cada rincón con sus manos y lengua, tal cual como lo hacía hace ya un poco más de dos años, como un pequeño y delicioso ritual. Solo tenía que esperar el término de la boda de su amigo Naruto para disfrutar de su amante.

* * *

_- Sakura, te amo – un chico con una penetrante mirada oscura esperaba impaciente – _aunque eso no lo hacia notar_ -la respuesta de la chica que estaba al frente suyo, sus cabellos rosados enmarcaban las facciones de su delicado rostro y sus ojos verdes resaltaban aun mas por su expresión de sorpresa_

_- Sasuke-kun – hablo incomoda, tomo uno de los mechones de su pelo y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas – sabes que te veo solo como un amigo, desde que me rechazaste cuando éramos pequeños – murmuro lo ultimo y es que habían pasado toda su vida juntos, desde que tenían memoria, ella cuando tenían no mas de 10 años le había confesado al azabache que estaba enamorada de él, pero él la había rechazado recurriendo a la excusa de que al ser menores no sabían lo que significaba aquello; desde aquel día Sakura supo que nunca podrían ser algo mas y elimino todo rastro de aquel escabroso sentimiento._

_Sasuke desvió la mirada al escuchar su respuesta, estaba molesto por lo que la pelirosa acoto –pero tu mejor que nadie, sabe que yo nunca podré amar a alguien – desde ese día ella había asegurado que no sabía, ni aprendería a amar_

_Sasuke suspiro resignado, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa - _como ella solia llamarle, ya que para todas las personas solo había levantado casi insignificantemente las comisuras de sus labios _- mientas pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, puede que no estuvieran juntos para siempre como amantes, pero si estarían juntos como amigos y es más, ella de alguna forma, solo seria de él, ya que nadie podría llegar al corazón de hielo de Sakura_

_**_Meses después_**_

_- Teme, me enamore- declaro su mejor amigo Naruto, se habían conocido en el hospital de Konoha y por tener muchas discrepancias y diferencias entre ellos de alguna manera habían terminado relacionándose, forjando ese lazo de amistad. Su amigo ahora estaba frente a él radiante, expelía felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo a la vez que levantaba su copa de Martini en forma de brindis – ya le propuse matrimonio- confeso entre el murmullo del bar en que se encontraban, haciendo que su voz sonara por sobre este_

_- Hmp – soltó mientras bebía de su copa, el rubio miro al morocho y supo que en su idioma le estaba deseando felicidades – hace unos meses que me tienes intrigado con tu chica misteriosa y por tu exceso de alegría- pensó que su amigo estaba mas hiperventilado que lo normal, no era difícil adivinar la respuesta de la víctima – y te ha dicho que si_

_- Claro que acepto, es una mujer dura, pero al fin lo he logrado – Naruto ya no podía mas con su dicha – Sasuke y tú que eres como mi hermano, tendrás el honor de ser la primera persona de mi circulo que tendrá el placer de conocerla_

_- Será todo un honor – se burlo el Uchiha mientras rodaba sus ojos_

_- Quieres saber su nombre? – hablo con toda la ilusión el rubio mosqueando a su amigo_

_- No – _

_- Se llama Haruno – hablo Naruto no prestando atención a la respuesta de su amigo. Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido, sintió como se atragantaba con el licor, trato de calmarse, Sakura era Haruno, pero eso no significaba que fuera la única con ese apellido, quizás solo era un alcance de apellidos – Haruno Sakura, así se llama mi prometida, es lindo no?_

_Sakura, SU Sakura se había enamorado y se casaría?_

* * *

Volvió a embestirla – _Estaremos juntos para siempre_ – sonrió de lado al recordar lo que había mencionado su amigo, era mas que obvio que si hubiera previsto lo que ocurrió nunca hubiera dicho tales palabras. Porque ahora ella estaba en sus brazos, desnuda e indefensa solo para él, recibiendo sus embestidas sin quejarse, recibiendo su miembro duro y palpitante sin oponer resistencia. Se incorporo sobre sus rodillas para poder contemplarla y a la vez penetrarla más profundo; estaba hermosa bajo su cuerpo, era tan perfecta, agarro su cadera y la atrajo más hacia él, si tan solo dijera algo- pensó- beso sus labios sin tener respuesta alguna, metió su legua recorriendo cada parte de su boca – de su fría boca - las arremetidas eran cada vez más salvajes, el agarre a uno de sus senos era más fuerte, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, era tan lejana…aunque eso estaba lejos de dejar de excitarlo, arremetió con fuerza haciendo que se levantara un poco de la cama, la amaba tanto. Se corrió dentro de ella mordiendo su cuello con delicadeza, para luego morder cariñosamente su mandíbula; como lo hacía hace ya un poco más de dos años, beso sus cabellos rosas, y limpio con suma delicadeza su frágil cuerpo con un pañuelo de algodón, hasta limpiarla hacia que su sexo se excitara, al pasar el paño por su cara, por sus mejillas, por sus labios, nariz y parpados, oh! lo único que extrañaba eran sus hermosos ojos, pero valía la pena, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo.

Después de que supiera lo del matrimonio de su amigo, el doctor Uchiha se había dedicado de lleno en especializarse en medicina forense y su concentración se dirigió a una técnica en especial que le prestó mayor atención, _embalsamar_.

Ahora su amigo estaba casado con la que era el verdadero amor de su vida y él con SU Sakura, la que estaría a su lado para siempre. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de tener a Sakura en su sótano, no se arrepentía que después de un tiempo en saber la noticia, él por amor la había matado en su departamento, es mas se sentía dichoso de que la última palabra que había salido de la boca de Sakura fuera su nombre _Sasuke-kun_. No se arrepentía de haber ido a su funeral y llorarla, ni de darle las condolencias a su familia y darle ánimos a un deprimido Naruto - total un año después conocería a la que ahora era su esposa - ni se arrepentía en el velorio haberle puesto una inyección para preservar el cuerpo, había hecho calor esos días y no quería que el perfecto cuerpo de su amante se marchitara, esa misma noche la había sacado del cementerio, para llevarla a su hogar y ni mucho menos sentía remordimiento por haberla embalsamado, porque él la amaba y ahora si ellos estarían juntos para siempre

* * *

**Ahora espero su opinión...**


End file.
